Little Dragon Exorcist
by KuroMaster
Summary: Akira Kuzuryu, First Princess of a country in a far away corner of Gehenna, flees to Assiah to revenge her dead Father, rebuild her country, and to become strong enough to do so! She, on the invitation of Mephisto Pheles, joins True Cross Academy to train to become an "Exorcist". Will revenge be completed, or will she die, the same way as her Father? M for extremely bloody scenes.


**Hello, all things dark and weird, and stuff... I have no idea what I was going with that! Then again, that describes my life perfectly...**

 **Anyway, this story, was more or less, given from Trevor607, I think. He was all like: "Do a fanfic on Blue Exorcist, or I'll kill you." Okay, that wasn't what had happened, but I don't care. So here it is.**

 **Are you happy Trevor? No? Good.**

 **Anyway, the main character is the cover picture, which I found, looking through pictures of dragon lolis. You know, just cause.**

 **Don't blame me. I didn't do anything. It was Trevor. Blame it on him.**

 **So, uh, without further ado, let us start this dew.**

* * *

I walked down a stone hallway, that had paintings on my right, and cracked and shattered windows on my left. Tables were knocked down and the vases that rested on them, were lying on the ground, broken. Even Mother's prized vase with the golden patterns on it, was reduced to nothing when _they_ came.

Yes, it all started when the neighboring kingdom attacked us.

Calling up arms, we prepared to defend ourselves until our last breath, however, that promise soon became a reality. Everyone was killed. Men, women, elderly, children, babies, dogs, cats, everyone and everything was taken and destroyed.

The people were abused and killed, and not always in that order. The women raped, children the same, the enemy came in and conquered us. Not even a day into their conquest, and they were already knocking on our Capital's doors, ramming the huge wooden and steel doors down, and charging in, burning everything they saw in hate, flames, and death.

Slowly they made their way to our last line of defense. The Castle of Luminosity.

The King, my Father, gathered his best men, and sent the rest away, including my little Sister and Mother, along with five loyal knights. By now, they were through the secret passageway and riding through the country, heading to a friendly country.

I, on the other hand, refused to be sent away.

As the first Princess of our country, I refused to lose.

A stupid thing to do, I know, however, I didn't want to let my country be destroyed, by these barbarians.

Father and his last remaining men, fought the enemy in his throne room. He waited on his throne, and when the arrived, blasting the giant doors leading into the immense room, he stood up and led the charge, claws at the ready.

But it was for naught. It was a long battle and he killed what felt like hundreds, if not, thousands, of enemy soldiers, but it wasn't enough. One dragon can't handle an entire army, after all.

Well, I should explain that, shouldn't I?

My Father, the King, My Mother, the Queen, My Little Sister, the Second Princess, and I, the First Princess, are Dragons. We live with fellow dragons and some demons.

We live in Gehenna, in one of the far, far corners of it. Even in Gehenna, dragons are rare, but here, in our small, little country, we flourish in dragons. Most of our population, was made up of dragons. Even more now, since everyone is dead.

An ominous thought, that one.

Peering past a corner, I looked to see if there was any enemy soldiers there, but luckily, there wasn't. They were behind me, after all.

Sprinting from where I was, I ran down the corridor as the demons that found me gave pursuit.

I should also tell you about myself, right? Well, ignoring the blood thirsty demons for now, pay close attention, because this might only be repeated once!

My name was Akira Kuzuryu. I am currently six years old. I had short white hair, that barely reached my shoulders, with a strand of it standing up on the top of my head, what is commonly referred to as, a cowlick. I had two hairpins making an X on either side of my head, and I had golden eyes.

I wore a white dress top, with a gold pattern at the top of it, and the neck exposed my shoulders and right below my neck. I had on white shorts with gold around the edges and around my belt, in an intricate pattern that curved around my figure. I wore golden boots that had silver around the middle and top in another intricate pattern, that twisted and turned around the boots. A black and white cross-shaped necklace bounced up and down as I ran through the hall. It was connected around my neck, with a silver chain.

This was the last gift my Father gave me, and I will treasure it for the rest of my short, or maybe, long life.

Oh, and I should mention, that small white scaled wings grew out of my back, right where my dress was exposed. In fact, the dress was made like that, since the wings shot out of my shoulder blades, as do all wings for dragons. I also had a white scaled tail coming out of my lower back, right above my butt.

As I get older, I will be able to make the wings and tail disappear, so I could appear to be human, but for now, I was stuck like this. When I was born, I was a pure white scaled dragon; though I was much smaller than a regular human baby. I grew quickly; and then stopped. When I turned four, I was able to transform into my human form, and hoped that it would be bigger than my dragon form. It was. Not by much though.

In terms of humans, I would be called a loli. Since a dragon's height, width, and weight are determined from when their born to when their four, it was predicted, that my greatest human height, would be five feet to five feet ten inches. My dragon height, would be from three feet to five feet, with the width being five feet, to seven feet, mostly thanks to my tail.

As for my weight... Well, I _was_ a girl, so I'm not telling. Same for my three sizes, but since I'm six... it doesn't really matter right now, right? Though my little sister, who is five, definitely already has a bigger chest... for some reason.

Dragons mature a lot faster than humans, if you're wondering. A ten year old in our society, is already an adult.

In other words, I'm now at a dead end.

Stopping in my tracks so fast, that I skid against the red rug underneath my feet, I spun around and pressed my back against the cold stone wall behind me.

The three demons stepped closer, licking their lips, and smiling a twisted smile.

"Looks lik' we got 'erselves a liv' one. Ain't thet rig't, bro'ers?" The demon slurred, unable to make correct words.

"Yes we do, little bro." The middle one said.

"Yeah, yea." The one on the right said, bobbing his head up and down.

"Al've, or de'd?" Again with the one on the left.

"Hm. I think we'll get more joy if we left this one alive. Then we kill after our fun."

"Right, right!"

The three demons stepped forward, licking their lips. The were now only five feet from me.

I took a few deep breaths, and then released it. Straightening my body, I, myself, took a step forward. The demons were only slightly confused, since I _actually came closer_ to them.

"What 'yer doin'?"

"Well, as the First Princess of this country, do you really think I was running away from you? As a Dragon, I am obviously strong." Smiling, I grabbed the sword-shaped cross around my neck. "Me and my Ascalon will bloody this hallway up and then we'll be on our way. Right, Ascalon?" There was no reply from the necklace.

"...This girl is off 'er rocker. Right, bro'ers?"

"Watch out. She is clearly strong..."

"What, what?"

"Oh, great faeries in the wind and light. Watch over this youngling Dragon, and show me thine own power in this beautiful blade! Oh, Ascalon! Rise from your grave and become my sword, my shield!"

The necklace that I gripped with my hand, emitted a white light, that lit up the barely lit hallway. The demons squinted their eyes from the light, but this only caused them to go more on guard.

I then started to move my hand away from the necklace, but it was revealed that the necklace was gone, and the white light followed my hand. Swirling my hand around, and moving it like a wave through the air, creating a hazy white light behind from where my hand moved, I then gripped my hand and made a fist. White light shone from inside the hand, and when I opened it, a handle of a sword started to appear from the air. When my hand closed around it, the sword showed its true form.

Ascalon. The sword that slayed the last Dragon Emperor, my Father's Brother. My Uncle. It had a small hilt, that had gold running around it in an X-like pattern. The same pattern went down the grip, which was almost one foot long. The pommel was black with a gold silver gold black gold pattern - from the grip to the end. Four clear, blue diamonds were embedded in the hilt, right beneath the blade, with made a V-shape as it came out of the guard, in a diamond formation. Right above the diamonds, was a small circle in the blade, which revealed blackened silver. The blade was, of course, made out of silver. The blade was white along the edges, with black in the middle. In the middle of the blade, right above the hole, was gold, that extended from the hole, to almost the tip of the blade. In the middle of the gold, red markings in the Ancient Draconian language was marked. The entire sword was about seven feet long and three feet wide, and weighed one hundred pounds.

This was a great sword; A sword capable of felling a dragon with one, well-timed and placed strike, that was meant to be held by a big and powerful knight.

The words that were displayed on the sword, was, " _Wind and Light serve thy Master and Thy Master shall fly through the sky - Wielding the blade of death, the blade of life, Ascalon de Georgios, the Dragon-slaying Sword of Saints_."

The sword was crafted by a Human man named Georgios. He named the blade Ascalon, of course. However, after its creation, he was killed by a group of Demons who wanted the blade. When they returned to Gehenna, they fought over the sword, and killed each other. After that, the sword wondered through Gehenna, at the hands of various demons who wanted to blade.

Eventually it fell into the hands of my Father, and he used it to kill his Brother when he started a Civil War against my Father. That was a short war. It had happened Thirty years ago, long before I was born.

But, in those thirty long years, Father has never once figured out how the words inscribed upon the blade was in a language Humans did not know, which was in ancient Draconian.

He hypothesized that the creator of this sword, Georgios, or so he named him, was actually a banished dragon, or he had just put random markings on the sword, and it translated as the Draconian language by pure luck.

Either that, or Father made up the entire story to make the blade seem cooler.

I didn't care.

Father gave me the sword, and if its legend was false, minus the sword being used to cut off my Uncle's head in one fell swoop thirty years ago, then I will make its own legend.

My first I have to live.

Resting the giant and heavy blade on my shoulder, which was far longer than my body, I took one final step forward. I was now face-to-almost-face to the middle demon.

Smiling, I said, "Any last words?"

"Hm..." The demon thought. "How about-DIE!" The demon stabbed its claws forward, but I easily jumped back enough to just dodge the easily predictable blow. Lifting the sword from my shoulder, I swung it horizontally at the three demons, who were surprised with my skill with it.

It must've looked like it weighed quite little, since a six year old girl could easily lift it. But it easily tore through the three demons, and when it slammed into the wall, it cleanly cut through it, making giant cracks and a hole appear in the wall, that led into one of the many bedrooms.

The demons, of course, fell to the ground, cut in half, eyes no longer bright.

They were cold.

They were dead.

Black blood splattered all across the hall's walls, floor, and ceiling. The front part of me was drenched with their icky black blood and the smell of dirty socks and garlic, and other disgusting scents filled the air. Looking down at my clothes, I frowned. I liked this dress.

Slinging the giant sword back onto my right shoulder, I walked past the three bodies, and carried on my way.

* * *

 **Later That Day**

It was only thirty minutes later that I made it to my destination.

It is said that only Satan himself could create a Gehenna Gate. However, the smaller demons could sneak through the worlds, going from Gehenna to Assiah.

However, being an Emperor of a country in Gehenna had its perks. Being one of the olden Demon kings of Satan, Satan owed Father a few favors. And so, a certain something was created, just for us...

A personal Gehenna Gate that led to Assiah.

It took one hundred years to get, but Satan soon gave one to Father. Father, of course, was delighted, and he made regular trips to Assiah.

More specifically, Japan and Italy. But enough about that.

It was time for me to leave. Mother and Little Sister will be safe wherever the winds of Gehenna take them. I... will become stronger and when I come back, I will take back my country. Of course at that point, I'll have to raise an army... since, you know, our population went from somewhere around one million, to, about, eight.

That was really depressing; I should really keep my mind off of these things. I stepped closer to the rectangular gate that was on the ground, but before I stepped on it and left, I needed to grab one more thing. A smaller version of the gate. This will allow me to return back to Gehenna when my business was done.

As a Princess of my Country... I most become strong and return to retake my country from its ashes and rebuild it. It... it is what Father would have done.

I wasn't all that weak either... but if Father died, then what good was my strength? I will have to train myself to even Satan's level to get my country back... After all, Father was said to possess strength to get Satan to use more than fifty percent of his power, which was definitely a lot. One of the strongest ever in Gehenna... But... One question remains:

Who killed my Father, and when can I exact my revenge? Oh, wait. That was two.

When I found a small, portable, rectangular, miniature Gehenna Gate, that didn't move or made any weird sounds, I stuffed it inside a small pocket on my dress. Smiling a sad smile, I jumped into the larger gate, and I was soon covered. I could hear demons yelling somewhere behind me, as I sunk lower and lower into the gate. Turning my head to look behind me, I saw demons filing into the dome-like room I was in, and I stuck out my tongue. Visible to them or not, they ran forward, trying to stop me. But as I sunk underneath the gate, I used my tail to hit the edge of the gate, destroying it in the process. Destroying a Gate was no easy process.

It required a lot of strength and a lot of Ascalon to cut through it.

Ascalon made a long tear through the side of the gate, all the way to the wall, with the force I used to swing it. Of course, I used my tail to do so, since my arms were stuck.

I struck at just the right time, that I was being sent to Assiah, so I wasn't disturbed. In fact, I only felt my tail _almost_ snap in half when I did so, since it was my last body part to past through the gate, after I had striked it. The sword remained unfazed.

But, no matter who you asked, that was the most stupid thing anyone could ever do. I could've died If I messed up the timing even by a little bit.

But, luck was on my side, and I just so happened to need it.

The demons left behind could only stare at where I disappeared. Their goal was to kill everyone, one which they took great delight in doing so. They raped, burned, and murdered demons and dragons alike. But when they saw a little girl, at most six years old, escape, it sent them to a stop, which turned into blind rage!

They soon started to attack the castle, and soon burned in down to the ground. After that, they left, heading in every direction, destroying everything that they saw, only stopping when they left the boundaries of that accursed country.

* * *

 **Nine Years Later**

I walked through another hallway, this one decorated with expensive walls made out of wood and stone, wallpaper, portraits of people, and a rich red rug underneath me. I walked forward, a light smile on my face.

I wore the same outfit I did nine years ago, only this one was longer and larger to fit my frame. I was only five feet tall. I don't think I will be growing anymore.

Life was cruel sometimes.

Ascalon was, of course, in its necklace form around my neck. Who in their right mind, would want to carry around a huge and heavy sword all day? Of course, I could do that, but that would be annoying!

Stopping in front of some wooden doors, I extended my hand and lightly knocked on the dark wood with my knuckles.

"Come in!" A cheery voice called from the other side.

I gripped the door knob and pulled open the door. Stepping inside the office, and closing the door behind me, I faced the man who dressed like a magician, Mephisto Pheles, Principal of True Cross Academy.

He was a Demon, Son of Satan.

Of course, I knew that this school trained Exorcist to kill Demons, which was weird, since its Principal and founder, was a Demon himself, but then again, I was a Dragon from Gehenna, a world of Demons, that fled to Assiah, to get stronger and get revenge, and to rebuild my country. What was going to a school designed to train exorcists to me?

Well, besides a place to get stronger, of course.

"Mephisto." I said, greeting the man.

"Ah, Akira. It has been a long time since we last saw each other; what is the occasion?"

"We saw each other yesterday, which is why I am here." At his annoying look, I continued. "You told me that if I wanted to become stronger, then I should enroll in your school of Exorcist."

"Oh right! How could I ever forget that? Silly me. Now, if I could just have you sign this paperwork, you will be able to transfer into our school and start your classes... today!"

"..." Not saying anything, I walked forward and snatched an offered pen from his hand and the ton of paperwork, and set about signing my name a half a trillion times.

When I finished, Mephisto didn't even go over the papers to make sure I had it all filled in, and instead, tossed the heap of papers into the trash bin at his side, which annoyed me.

"Now, let us go!"

He counted down from three to one in German, and transformed into a small dog. He then jumped at his window, and smashed right through it. After a few seconds, I sighed and followed after him. By turning around and taking the stairs like a normal dragon would.

When I found the dog Mephisto on the ground, I followed him to a shady door, in which he took a key out of nowhere and handed it to me, via his jaw.

I took the golden key from him without touching his dog-saliva, which was a victory in and of itself. I pressed it into the keyhole and turned. Pushing open the door, I stepped into a large and long hallway. Dog Mephisto ran past my legs, while subtly looking up, and turned left down the hallway. I followed at a slow walk.

Eventually, he came to a stop next to a door.

When I stopped in front of him, Dog Mephisto nodded and I took the handle in my hand, and turned.

Pushing open the door, I walked into what would be my classroom for the next how-many-years-I-stay-here.

* * *

 **Okay and done! Ugh. If you're wondering why this chapter is like this, blame the fact that I wrote this up right before I went to sleep, at 12:00 AM the next day! Yes, I have now stayed up into the next day! Amazing! And so, after I post this, I will go pass out on my bed.**

 **Ugh. Yes, Akira will be getting her own uniform, and no, I do not care if I rushed this in any way shape or form.**

 **Moving on from that, I would like to hear what you all thought about this.**

 **I will write this whenever I feel like it, so maybe another chapter tomorrow, I mean, today, so, yeah. Night.**


End file.
